


Game of First

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carol keeps secrets, First Time, Fluff, Game night at the prison, I don't know what I'm doing, I suck at tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, glenn can't keep a secret, maybe eventual smut, set between season 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s called ‘First Time,” she explains. “Everyone writes down a first time, such as first car, first date, first kiss, and then we put then in a pile and take turns picking one. The person that draws is the one that answers first, and we go around and give our answer on what our first was. There ain’t any rules about the subject you can pick,” she states with a mischievous look in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game of First

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first time trying to write fanfic. I have several stories swirling around in my head, but usually can never get them "on paper" the way they work out in my head. Thanks to the wonderful people in the RWG, and specially to TWDObsessive for their encouragement to try my hand at writing.

By the time Daryl made it into the common room for dinner, most everyone was finished and clean-up had started. Daryl wouldn’t of even been coming in for dinner and leaving his post at the guard tower if Carol hadn’t insisted. It was just a few days after the second attack by the Governor and Daryl wasn’t comfortable yet with leaving his watch, not trusting the protection of his family to anyone else, even though, as Carol and Ty both pointed out, he’d been up there most of the last 24 hours. But Carol had threatened him bodily harm if he didn’t let Ty take watch while he came in and ate, and he wasn’t ready to test the waters that she wouldn’t carry out her threat she would hogtie him and dragg him from the tower.

Before he was barely in the door, Beth was already shoving a bowl of stew and a bottle of water into his hands, pointed to the far table to the space between Michonne and Carol and ordered him to sit down and eat. Before he even slid into the space between the two women, his eyes were already looking around, and once he found Rick with Judith sitting at the other table, he relaxed and sat down. He heard a chuckle from Michonne and looked over to his right at her.

“What’s so funny?” he asked her.

She just grinned and shook her head, looking at Carol. When Daryl looked over to Carol, she was looking at Michonne with eyes that seemed to agree with whatever the two woman had been amused by.

Daryl huffed and mumbled under his breath, “crazy women,” which brought both women to full fledged laughs. Daryl felt eyes on him and looked up to see Rick looking at him with a confusion on his face, while he asked with his eyes “What’s going on?” Daryl slightly shrugged his shoulders at him, answering silently, “No idea man.” Rick smiled at him, and then turned his attention back to Judith, who was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder.

Hershel stated he was going to call it an early night and headed to his cell. Carl asked Beth if she would like to look at comics with him, and the two teens got up and left.

As soon as Hershel, Carl, and Beth left, Maggie asked if anyone wanted to play a game, with a mischief twinkle in her eye. 

“It’s called ‘First Time,” she explained. “Everyone writes down a first time, such as first car, first date, first kiss, and then we put then in a pile and take turns picking one. The person that draws is the one that answers first, and we go around and give our answer on what our first was. There ain’t any rules about the subject you can pick,” she stated with a that mischievous look in her eyes.

Daryl attempted to get up saying to Carol, “I ain’t doing this, I’m going back on watch.”

Both Michonne and Carol pulled him back down in his seat before he knew what was happening.

Carol said to the hunter, “You’re not going anywhere. You are going to sit here and finish your food, relax and have some fun for a change. You don’t have to participate, but you are going to stay here, and you are not going back on watch tonight.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes at her, but didn’t argue.

Maggie handed out pieces of paper and pens to everyone, and had them write down a first. Daryl just sat there mumbling how this is crazy. Carol poked him in the ribs and gave him a look. Daryl stopped complaining and took another bite of his food.

Once everyone had written something down, Maggie picked all the papers up, attempted to shuffle them around the best she could and divided the pile up among the two tables, than sat down to the right of Glenn. 

“Since this was my idea, I’ll go first,” Maggie said while picking up one of the pieces of paper. “First speeding ticket,” she read out loud. At this she laughed and said, “I’ve never had a speeding ticket.”

Glenn and Rick both looked at her like they don’t believe her, knowing her “need for speed” when she drove.

“Maggie, you drive almost as crazy as Glenn does,” Rick said to her.

She laughed and said, “the three times I’ve been pulled over for speeding, It was by the same cop. He had a crush on me in high school and let me off with a warning each time. I might have flirted just a little bit,too. Maybe even suggested we get together for a cup of coffee some day.” 

Everyone laughed at this, and Glenn gave his answer, and then Rick’s turn was next.

“I’ve also never had a speeding ticket either.”

Daryl laughed, saying, “of course you ain't never had a ticket, you’re a cop, and so was your dad.”

“Yeah, sometimes it helps to know people,” Rick answered, smiling at Daryl, holding his gaze just a bit longer than he would with anyone else. When Rick realized what he was doing, he blushed and looked over at Sasha while she was sharing her story about her first speeding ticket.

After Bob, Michonne, and Caryl gave their answers, it was Glenn’s turn.

“First kiss,” he said, and blushed, "My first kiss was with Maggie." He was teased some by the others, and a few “awwws were given. Maggie leaned over and gave him a kiss, then whispered something in his ear that made him turn 50 shades of red. Now it was Rick’s turn.

He looked over in Daryl’s direction, not even realizing he was doing it, Rick said, “My first kiss was with Tracy, my next door neighbor, and my first crush.” He heard a few “awwws” and saw a few look surprised to hear it wasn’t Lori who was his first kiss.

They continued around the circle with everyone sharing their first kiss. Some stories were funny, some down right embarrassing, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves while they shared their memories of their first kiss.

Now it was Rick’s turn. “First time having sex,” he read. He looked quite embarrassed at drawing this one, and gave Maggie a look, knowing from the handwriting this was her first she wrote down. Maggie sat there and tried to look innocent, not doing a very good job.

Everyone just looked at him with a look on their faces that said "yeah, we already know this answer, it's Lori." Rick heared Daryl snort after he read the question. 

Rick answered, “My first time was with Tracy.” Daryl jerked his head up, looking at Rick.

“Thought you said Lori was your first?”

"I said Lori was the first girl I was with, but she wasn't my first. Tracy and I dated in my freshman year of high school. He was a Senior and the captain of the football team. I was in love with him, and thought he loved me, too. He broke up with me when he went to college, deciding it would look better for him to date girls while in college. I didn’t start dating Lori until our Jr year."

Daryl choked on the bite of stew he just took, and Carol whacked him on the back a couple times.

“You okay Daryl?” Rick asked.

Daryl didn’t say anything, just looked down at his bowl of stew, ignoring Rick.

Rick looked around at almost everyone staring at him, except for Carol, Glenn, and Maggie. 

“What?” he asked. 

When no one said anything, he said "I'm bi. I thought y’all knew. It’s not something I hide, and I ain't ashamed of it. Lori didn’t like to talk about it. Glenn knows, so I figured everyone knew,” Rick said with a chuckle while Glenn tried to look offended, knowing it was common knowledge he couldn’t keep a secret. "Hell, even Carl knows."

Maggie laughed, “Well, Glenn did tell me, so I guess that proves your point,” and poked Glenn in the ribs. 

Rick looked up at Daryl, seeing the shock on his face. Daryl looked down again, then got up and stormed out. Carol looked over at Rick and saw the hurt flash in his eyes. 

“I’m going to go put Judith down and go on to bed.” Rick got up and headed to his cell.

After laying Judith in her crib, Rick sat down on his bed, sighed, and buried his face in his hands, thinking how he just screwed up with Daryl. Yet, he wasn't surprised by his friend’s reaction knowing Daryl’s background and how he was raised. After all the months together, growing closer while on the road the past winter, Rick thought maybe he just misread what he thought were signs that Daryl felt the the same way for Rick, that Rick felt for Daryl.

“I’ll talk to him,” Carol said gently, startling Rick. Rick looked up and tried to smile at her. 

“I figured he knew. I really shouldn’t be surprised by his reaction. I know how Merle was, and I know how he was raised. I was just hoping….” Rick sighed, got up and headed over to the pack n play Judith was in and looked down at his baby girl. “I guess I just misread things between us. He just never seemed to think the same way Merle did, never used the same insults like Merle. I’ve probably ruined our friendship.”

“You are so wrong about this Rick. You know how Daryl is. When something catches him off guard, he just needs space to process it. You just surprised him is all. He’ll never hate you, and he would be the last person on earth to be homophobic. He’s come a long way since joining our family.”

“If he doesn’t hate me, why’d he run off?” Rick asked the older woman.

Carol sighed, “You’ll need to ask him that yourself. I’ve been telling you for awhile now you need to talk to him, let him know how you feel about him.” Carol leaned over and gave Rick a kiss on the cheek. “Talk to him. I’m off to bed, see you in the morning.” Carol left Rick alone. Rick pulled the blanket up around Judith’s shoulders and tucked it in around her sides, walked over to his bunk and lied down to sleep, knowing sleep would not come easily for him tonight.


	2. Caryl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two are the most stubborn men I have ever met! You are just as good, if not better than Rick Grimes! How long are you two going to circle around each other? Pretend to yourselves you don’t have feelings each other? Neither one of you are very subtle,” Carol says. “I love you both, but you two are going to drive me bat shit crazy one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very surprised and delighted at the kudos and comments I've received. Thank you all!! I've been so excited by the response I couldn't stop working on the next chapter today. My goal is at least one chapter a week, and surprised I wrote as much as I did today to get another chapter out so quickly. I think this is going to be longer than the three chapters I'm aiming at. I love a slow burn, but not too slow. I also love an oblivious Rick, and a shy, unsure Daryl. So hopefully I can get it in there the way I hope.

Daryl was back in the watch tower after convincing Ty to let him take back over, watching the last of the sun sink over the horizon while going over in his mind what Rick had said, doubting he heard right. ‘No way Rick just admitted to being with a guy. That man is straighter than a ruler,’ he thought to himself. ‘She is what he must have said, just heard wrong. Or else he’s just trying to fuck with me, make fun of me because he knows.’

Too many years of living with his homophobic father and brother had pounded into Daryl’s head how wrong, how unnatural, how evil it was for two men to be together. He just expected everyone else to feel the same way. Too many beatings had ingrained into Daryl how messed up he was to want to be with a man instead of a woman.

Daryl thought back to the last time his father used the belt on him, back to the night he was 16 and making out with his boyfriend in the back of his truck, and how his boyfriend ended up in ICU after being caught by Merle a few days later. Daryl would always have the scars on his back to remind him daily how messed up he was, and he can still hear his father telling him how he would make sure no one, man or woman, would ever want Daryl again. With each strike of the belt on his back, his father would tell him how worthless, ugly he was. How he would never be good enough for anyone.

Yet Rick had seemed comfortable with talking about himself, admitting he was also into guys and not just women. How he said he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He didn’t seem affected at all that anyone in their family might object. He even said Carl knew. And it was obvious, even without Glenn or Maggie saying anything, that they knew, and yet… they still respected him, still considered him a part of their family. Didn’t look at him like he was dirt or the devil himself.

Daryl listened to the steps of someone coming up the stairs to the tower; relieved, yet disappointed at the same time when he realized it wasn’t Rick.

“Hey Pookie, thought I told you to take the night off?”

“Just needed some space,” Daryl replied, standing with his arms crossed, watching the shadows in the woods grow as the sun finally sunk in the horizon.

“Thinking about what Rick said?”

“He’s trying to fuck with me, isn’t he?” Daryl asked, turning to look at Carol, glaring at her through, “You ain't told him about me, did you?”

Carol looked at Daryl, and he caught the hurt flash in her eyes. “Of course not. It’s not my place to tell.”

Immediately, Daryl felt guilty for even thinking Carol would share his secret with anyone.

“I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t, it’s just….” Daryl answered, looking down at his boots.

“It’s okay. I keep telling you, you need to talk to Rick. Tell him how you feel about him.”

“You know why I can’t,” the archer replied angrily. “It ain't right how I feel about him. He was married, he’s got kids. He’s straight….” the archer said.

“We’re you in the same room I was in? Didn’t you hear Rick say he was bisexual?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, that was just a crazy high school thing. Just him being young, stupid, and curious. He wouldn’t want to be with me anyway. I ain't good enough for him, or for anyone,” the hunter answered.

“You two are the most stubborn men I have ever met! You are just as good, if not better than Rick Grimes! How long are you two going to circle around each other? Pretend to yourselves you don’t have feelings each other? Neither one of you are very subtle,” Carol says. “I love you both, but you two are going to drive me bat shit crazy one day.”

Carol reached over, brushed Daryl’s hair off his forehead. Standing on tiptoes, she reached up and pulled Daryl down to give him a quick kiss on his forehead. “Talk to him, or else I’m going to hogtie the both of you, and make you two talk,” she said.

Daryl huffed at what she said, giving her a very slight smile.

“Don’t make me do it, Pookie. You know I will,” Carol said with a smirk on her face. “Sasha is on her way to take her shift a little early. Come on, walk back with me and then get some sleep yourself.”

“Nah, I ain’t going back in there yet.”

“Rick went to bed. You don’t have to worry about running into him tonight. Don’t you see why I’ve been telling you to talk to him? Do you think I would be pushing you to tell him you’re in love with him if I thought for one minute he didn’t feel the same was as you?”

“You knew, knew about Rick.” Daryl stated.

“Yes, for awhile now,” Carol answered

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t my place to say, anymore than it was my place to tell Rick you’re gay.”

They both heard Sasha start up the stairs to the tower. “I ain't talking about this anymore, don’t want anyone else to know,” Daryl hissed at Carol.

“Alright, no more discussion for tonight. Just come back inside with me.”

“I can do that,” Daryl replied, just as Sasha entered into the tower.

“Hey guys,” Sasha says, “you should have stuck around for the rest of the game. It got quite… interesting. Found out Bob was a bit of a wild child in the Army. Rick wasn’t the only one dropping a few bombs tonight,” she said with a chuckle and amusement in her eyes.

Daryl glared at Sasha, biting his lip to keep from saying something and stormed down the stairs.

“Did I say something wrong?” Sasha asked, looking at Carol with concern.

“No, you didn’t, hon. You know how Daryl gets when he’s tired or worried,” Carol replied, patting Sasha on the shoulder as she made her way to the door to leave. “Good night”

“Night Carol, see you in the morning,” Sasha replied.

Carol left the tower and met Daryl at the bottom, walking back toward the prison with him.

“All these months you’ve been longing for Rick, and tonight he opened the door for you. Don’t you see that, Daryl?” Carol asked.

“Yeah, I do,” he answered. “Just never thought it would be possible, you know? What if he decided he don’t want me?”

“Daryl, just trust me on this, okay? Just talk to Rick. Right know his concern is he thinks you hate him and he lost his best friend.”

Daryl stopped suddenly and it took Carol a moment to realize he’d stopped walking

“Whatcha mean?” he asked her, frowning.

“When you got up and left, he thought you were offended. He knows how you were raised, and knows how Merle thought. He thought maybe you felt that way, too. I told him I would talk to you, and you would be the last person on this earth to be homophobic, but I didn’t say why.”

Surprised by how much Carol had shared of her conversation with Rick, Daryl stood there thinking, chewing on his right thumb like he always did when nervous.

“If you're not ready to discuss your feelings with him, or share with him you’re gay, then at least let him know you don’t hate him, and he didn’t lose you as his best friend tonight. He’s probably still awake worrying about you, if I know Rick as well as I think I do.” Carol stated, then turned and went into the cell block, leaving Daryl to think about what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'll get to some fluff one day, but not sure if this story will have smut in it. I'm not even sure how well I can write fluff when I get to it. As always kudos and comments appreciated. And corrections to grammar, spelling, and the tense of the story are very appreciated. I was always very bad about going back and forth between present and past tense when I had to write for school.


	3. Chapter 3 Rick and Daryl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re still my best friend. Nothin’s ever going to change that,” Daryl said quietly, glancing shyly over at Rick through the hair hanging over his eyes, then his gaze quickly went back down to his hands. He wished he could say what was really in his heart, but the fear his dad and brother had put in him all those years ago was still fresh in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys talk. But is it really the talk they both want?
> 
> Warning: homophobic language

Rick had been laying on his bunk in his cell for what felt like hours unable to sleep, replaying his conversation with Carol and replaying how Daryl had stormed out of the common room before, when he saw a shadow outside of the privacy sheet hanging outside his cell. He knew by the shape of the broad shoulders it was Daryl, and he waited to see if he would enter. When he saw the shadow start to move away, he softly called his name, and the shadow stopped. He could see Daryl take a deep breath, then he entered Rick’s cell.

“Can’t sleep?” the hunter asked Rick.

“Can’t get my mind to shut off,” he quietly answered. Daryl stood there, not moving and not saying anything, so Rick sat up on the side of his bunk, turned on his camping light he had sitting on the file cabinet he used for an end table, and patted the bunk next to him and asked Daryl if he wanted to sit.

Instead, the hunter started pacing the small space in Rick’s cell, chewing on his bottom lip. Rick didn’t say anything, just followed him with his eyes back and forth, checking out Daryl’s ass when his back was turned, wishing for at least the hundredth time Daryl’s pants were a lot more form fitting. Rick was an ass man. Well eyes and ass depending on which side he was checking out. And Rick could easily get lost in Daryl’s beautiful blue eyes.

Finally, Daryl stopped, laid his crossbow down next to the wall, and sat down next to Rick.

“I’m sorry--” Rick started to say at the same time Daryl started to apologize. Both men stopped and looked at each other, Rick trying to not get lost in Daryl’s eyes, willing his body not to react to how close Daryl was sitting next to him. Finally, Rick pulled himself together, and said. “You first.,”

“Rick, I ain’t mad at you and I ain’t ever gonna hate you. Carol said you were thinking I did,” he said, looking down at his hands he had clasped together in his lap. “You just surprised me is all. It ain’t no big deal. You just like who you like.”

Rick, surprised with what Daryl said, didn’t say anything.

“You’re still my best friend. Nothin’s ever going to change that,” Daryl said quietly, glancing shyly over at Rick through the hair hanging over his eyes, then his gaze quickly went back down to his hands. He wished he could say what was really in his heart, but the fear his dad and brother had put in him all those years ago was still fresh in his thoughts.

“I’m so glad to hear that, Daryl.” Rick said, placing his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze, removing it quickly after thinking how touching Daryl might make him uncomfortable now that he knew about Rick. “No matter what, I never want to ruin our friendship. I just remember the way Merle was, and some of the things you told me about your dad. I just assumed when you left, you felt the same way. I should have known better, and you know what they say about assume” Rick said, bumping shoulders with Daryl. Daryl snickered at the comment.

Daryl gave Rick a slight smile and then asked, “Carl knows? Why? I mean how... how did that come up?”

“I had to have ‘the talk’ with him when Lori and I told him she was pregnant, back at the farm. Let me tell you, that is probably the hardest talk I’ve ever had with him,” Rick softly chucked. “I was surprised he knew a few things, said he overheard the older boys at school talking about girls and what they did with them. I corrected a lot of the information he had, and basically just explained about sex between a man and a woman, and how women could get pregnant. You know, that was bad enough explaining that to my son. I am not looking forward to having this talk when Judith is older.”

Daryl laughed at what Rick said.

“Yeah, man, I don’t want to be around for that conversation.”

Rick smiled at the thought of the shy hunter trying to answer questions about the birds and the bees with his lil asskicker. 

Anyway, I answered his questions, and gave only what information I thought he needed at the time. Didn’t want to overwhelm him. Or me,”

“You remember the two elderly men that came from Woodbury? The ones we kind of just assumed were brothers when they wanted to share a cell?” Rick asked him. Daryl nodded. “Well, Carl saw them kissing one day, and asked me about it, wanted to know what I thought about it. Said some of the Woodbury folks called them fags. He was angry that anyone would call people bad names like those folks did. This led to another discussion, except this time how two men or two women could love each other the way a man and a woman could. He already knew that sometimes guys liked other guys instead of girls, or girls sometimes liked other girls instead of guys. Again, information he had heard from older kids at school. Except I’m sure you could imagine it wasn’t always positive or accurate. He knew terms the kids used, but he told me he disagreed with a lot of what those kids had said. He also told me one of his friends at school had two dads. That led to a discussion about what being gay, bisexual, or being straight was. I corrected a lot of the things he had been told by older classmates at school, and explained I’m bisexual.”

“Did you tell him about the guy you dated?” Daryl asked.

“Yes, but just that we dated for awhile, a couple years before I met his mom. I really didn’t want to get into a discussion yet on how sex worked between two guys,” Rick answered him, feeling his face flush.

“That’s not the way I learned about sex. My ol’ man wasn’t into discussing shit like that, and thought Merle should explain it to me. His way was to get me a hooker for my 14th birthday. That was how I learned….about how…it was supposed to work with a woman.”

“You were 14 your first time?” Rick asked, Daryl heard the shock in his voice, “and with a hooker?”

“Nothin’ happened with her. I was too embarrassed to even look at her. I ain’t never seen a naked woman before. She offered to, you know… get me off with a hand job, but I didn’t want her to touch me. She was higher than a kite from whatever drugs Merle gave her to pay for it and passed out, So I let Merle think we did.” 

“That’s an… interesting way to learn about the facts of life,” Rick said..

“And there never was no discussing about being gay or bi, unless it was to call them queers and fags, and how wrong, evil, and unnatural it was. Merle’s favorite thing to do was to beat up the guys that came out of the gay bars in Atlanta.” Daryl looked up at Rick, holding his gaze for a minute, then back down. “Rick, there’s something I need to tell you…” Daryl stopped and took a deep breath and returned to looking into Rick’s eyes. “I’m… I’m….”

Rick didn’t say anything, knowing Daryl needed time to say what he wanted to say. He knew the hunter didn’t like talking about feelings, or his past either. 

With a frustrated huff, Daryl said to Rick, “I’m glad we got that straightened out. I don’t hate you. I ain’t ever going to hate you for being you. I wish…. ” And with that said, he got up, grabbed his crossbow and headed to the door. Daryl reached to pull back the sheet, and stopped, letting out a big sigh and turned back around, looking at Rick’s feet. Rick stood up and moved toward the hunter, stopping about a foot from him.

“Daryl, are we good?” he asked the hunter.

Daryl reached over and patted Rick on the stomach, like he had done a couple times before he headed out on a run. “Yeah, we’re good,” Daryl answered in a low husky voice, then turned around and ducked out of the cell, calling out a good night as he left. Rick felt a shiver go through his body, from the touch or from the tone of Daryl’s voice, he wasn’t sure. Rick stared at the spot Daryl was at for awhile, then turned and headed back to his bunk and sat down, thoughts on the hunter and how he felt Daryl was trying to tell him more than he was able to say, and very relieved Daryl accepted him for who he was. They were still best friends even though Rick wished it was more. If being friends is what would keep Daryl in his life, he would try and be satisfied with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rick, I’m going to ask one question, and it stays between us. I will deny to this day I asked you, do I make myself clear?” Carol asked Rick.

Rick was in the guard tower taking the morning watch, watching the wind blow the leaves in the trees of the forest, remembering the dream he had of Daryl. It was of their conversation last night, but instead of leaving Rick’s cell when he did, Daryl had turned around, put his arms around Rick, told him he loved him and kissed him. Rick woke still feeling the kiss on his lips. It had felt so real. Once Rick realized it was only a dream, Rick’s heart ached for the loss of love he felt that morning.

Rick had skipped breakfast and went to the tower, relieving Maggie early. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and didn’t think he could look at Daryl right now without his face showing everything he felt.

Rick heard steps coming up the stairs to the tower, trying to figure out who it was. Rick knew Daryl would have been able to tell immediately, but the only steps Rick was ever able to recognize were Daryl’s.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Carol said as she entered the tower. She gave Rick a covered plate. “I didn’t see you at breakfast this morning, and Maggie said you relieved her early. Thought you might be hungry.”

“Thank you, Carol, but I’m not hungry,” he replied

“Eat anyway. You’re too skinny,” she said, poking him in the ribs. “Did Daryl talk to you yet?”

“Yeah, he stopped by my cell last night.”

“Great! So, what happened? What did he say?” she asked the man.

“I apologized for jumping to conclusions about why he left, and he apologized for leaving the way he did. Said he didn’t mean for me to think he hated me.”

“Anything else,” Carol asked hopefully.

“We actually talked about how I told Carl about me, and how he reacted.”

“And…”

“And that was it. I feel like there was more he wanted to say, but that was it,” Rick tells her. “What? Is there something else he wants to say to me? Is he really okay with me?” Rick asked, knowing that if there was anything else Daryl wanted to discuss with him, Carol would know.

“Rick, it’ not my place to say. I wish I could tell you, but it needs to come from Daryl.”

“What more is there? I still feel like he’s hiding something, like maybe he really isn’t okay with how things are with me.” Rick turns, leans against the window and slowly slides down to the floor, putting his face in his hands. “I had a dream about him last night. In my dream he kissed me. It felt so real, and I was disappointed after I woke up, realizing it didn’t happen.”

“Why don’t you just tell him? Tell him you like him, or you are interested in him. However you want to say it. He may surprise you,”

Rick looked up at Carol, confusion on his face. “Why would I tell Daryl that? I know he’s straight, and he’d probably be uncomfortable around me after that confession.” 

“Rick, I’m going to ask one question, and it stays between us. I will deny to this day I asked you, do I make myself clear?” Carol asked Rick.

“Of course, go on.”

“Has Daryl ever said to you he’s straight?”

“No. Why would he need…” Rick started to ask. “Wait, are you saying….”

“I’m not suggesting or saying anything. I just asked a question, and I’ll deny to my last breath I ever asked it. Do you remember me telling you yesterday he would be the last person to ever be homophobic? Just think, Rick. Why would I say that to you? I told Daryl yesterday neither one of you are very subtle. If I didn’t think Daryl might have the same feelings, why would I say that to him? Now, this conversation never happened. I would never betray Daryl’s trust and tell you he has feelings for you, got it?” Carol asked Rick.

“Got it. Didn’t hear a word you just said,” Rick said to her, breaking out in a big grin.

“Now I’ve got to get out of here before Daryl sees me. I told him I was going to do laundry.” Carol turned around and started heading down the stairs. “Talk to him or I’m going to lock both of you up in a cell together without food or water!” She yelled up the stairs.

Rick laughed at what Carol said, suddenly feeling happier than he was a few minutes ago, until he looked down at his watch and realized he still had a couple hours left on watch and would have to wait to find Daryl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Rick was relieved from watch by Glenn, he went on the hunt to find his hunter. After checking Daryl’s cell, the showers, the cafeteria, and even looking on the roof for him, Rick made his way to his own cell, trying to figure out where else Daryl could be. When he pulled the curtain back, he found the hunter laid out on his bunk, with a sleeping Judith curled up on his chest. Daryl had his eyes closed and looked like he was also asleep. Rick stood there for a moment, watching Daryl, thinking how great Daryl was with Judith, with all the kids actually. The hunter, as gruff and rude as he tried to be with the kids at times, was well loved by the children of the prison.

“Gonna stand there and keep staring at me, sheriff?” He asked, startling Rick from his thoughts.

“Sorry, thought you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you,” the older man replied.

“Naw, just afraid if I moved, I’d wake her. She was fussy for Beth and wouldn’t settle down.” 

“Let me take her and put her in her crib,” Rick said, quietly moving to Daryl and picking up his sleeping child, then placing her down in the pack n play.

Daryl got up off Rick’s bunk, picked up his crossbow, and waited for Rick to move so he could leave. After Rick put Judith down, he turned and looked at the hunter, trying to find the words he wanted to say. They locked eyes with each other, neither of them moving. Rick decided it was now or never, and decided actions spoke to Daryl louder than words. He moved into the hunter’s personal space and stood there, neither one taking their eyes off each other. Finally, he saw it, what Carol had been saying all this time. He saw the desire, the want and need in Daryl’s eyes. Saw the fear of rejection too.

Rick reached for Daryl’s crossbow and took it out of his hand, laying it on the bunk, still looking Daryl in the eyes, trying to show him what he couldn’t say, surprised Daryl hadn’t broken eye contact yet or bolted from his cell.

Finally, Rick spoke, “I get what you were trying to tell me last night,” he said.

“What’s that?” Daryl quietly asked, still not moving, still not breaking eye contact with Rick, wishing he was brave enough to touch Rick, yet at the same time wanting to run away from him.

Rick reached out taking both of the hunter’s hands in his hands, and moved a step closer to Daryl. They were so close, he could feel Daryl breath on his face. Rick slowly leaned in and softly, gently kissed Daryl. Pulling away just slightly, Rick asked in barely a whisper, “is this okay?”

Daryl nodded his head, eyes wide and fearful, afraid to speak, afraid that if he did, whatever was happening between the two would end, afraid he would wake up from this dream.

Rick smiled and kissed Daryl again. This time, he felt the hunter kiss him back, felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body from his lips to his toes. Felt Daryl’s arm circle his waist, felt the heat from where their bodies touched. Everything felt perfect.


	5. Fluff and Thangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very small amount of fluff, and a small, small amount of Caryl talk.

_Rick smiled and kissed Daryl again. This time, he felt the hunter kiss him back, felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body from his lips to his toes. Felt Daryl’s arm circle his waist, felt the heat from where their bodies touched. Everything felt perfect. ___

Daryl sighed and leaned into the kiss further, all his fears vanished. He pulled Rick closer to him, sliding his tongue over the deputy’s lips, feeling the moan from Rick vibrate through his body. Rick parted his lips, tasting the hunter and asking for more, with Daryl only too happy to give what he asked. Rick placed his hands on the hunter’s hips, slowly sliding them around to the small of his back and down to cup Daryl’s ass, pulling him even closer. Rick let out another moan when he felt the hardness of the hunter against his own.

“Rick, you in there?” they heard Hershel ask quietly.

The men pulled apart from each other, breathing heavily, eyes never leaving each other.

“Yeah, be out in a minute, Hershel,” Rick replied, still trying to catch his breath.

“Mind meeting me outside in the courtyard in about five? Beth said she’d keep an eye on Judith for you” the older man said..

“Yeah, no problem” Rick tells him, listening to the thump of Hershel’s crutch as he walked away.

Breaking their gaze, Daryl picked up his crossbow and slung it onto his shoulder. “I should go,” the hunter said shyly, “Gonna go hunting. Be back before dark.” He made his way past Rick, lightly taking the ex-deputy’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze, and then he was gone.

Rick raised his hand to his lips still feeling the touch of Daryl’s lips on his, a soft smile forming on his face. With a big sigh, he turned and lifted the sheet from the entrance to his cell and started to leave. He stopped before he was all the way out of his cell, and turned to look at his sleeping daughter. “Guess I should have listened to Caryl sooner,” he whispered to her, then left to find Hershel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol was down at the fence taking her frustrations of the two men out on the walkers.

“Why are men so stubborn?” She asked the female walker in a decaying, dirty McDonald’s uniform. “Figures you don’t know either,” she said, and quickly stabbed the walker in the head.

“Women are more stubborn”

Carol jumped at the voice and quickly turned around to see Daryl standing behind her peeking at her from under his messy bangs, cheeks slightly pink and a small smile on his face.

“No one is more stubborn than you and Rick.” Carol studied the look on the hunter’s face, and started to smile. “Spill it Dixon, I can see it in your face.”

“See what?” he asked her, the pink of his cheeks turning a bright red and creeping up to the tips of his ears.

“Let me guess, you and Rick have…. Talked?” She asked his while wagging her eyebrows at him.

“He kissed me," he told her.

Carol went over to the hunter and gave him a hug, “Daryl, sweetie, I’m so happy for you. Now I don’t have to lock you two in a cell together. Unless you want me to. I could even throw in a pair of handcuffs for you.”

Daryl, blushed even more than Carol ever thought possible and pulled away from her, “Stop.”

Laughing, she turned back to the fence and started killing the walkers again. “As frustrated as you two made me, I deserve the right to tease you.”

Daryl gently nudged her shoulder with his, “Going hunting, I’ll be back before dark. Open the gate for me?” Walking over to the gate and waiting for Carol to open it he turned back to her and said over his shoulder, “Thanks,” turned and headed into the woods.

Carol watched him walk into the woods, then turned her attention back to the walkers. “Think one day those two will listen to me?” Standing for a moment to watch the walker, she let out a quick huff, “Yeah, me neither,” and stabbed the male waker in the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why my end note for the first chapter asking what everyone thinks and if I should continue keeps showing up. I'll get how this site works one day


	6. Daryl Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maggie told me about the game y’all played last night. Now I’ll admit it surprised me some, about you. I’m not going to judge you Rick. Maybe in the past I would have, but I would have been wrong for doing so.”

The sun was hanging low on the horizon while Rick finished turning the earth in the new garden. The garden was what Hershel had wanted to talk to Rick about, and suggested it would be a good idea for Rick and Carl to work on it together, along with Hershel. After thinking it over during lunch, Rick had agreed. Rick saw what Hershel was trying to do. It wasn’t long ago really since Lori’s death and Rick’s nervous breakdown following it; and Carl had recently just shot an unarmed young man after the last attack by the Governor. It would do them both good to step back and spend time together. Hershel was not able to tend a garden by himself, even if he had both of his legs. The garden would need to be a fairly decent size to support their family and the new addition of the Woodbury people. Rick got started on the garden with Hershel right after lunch. He decided to wait until the next day to get Carl started on it. 

Rick glanced again towards the lowering sun, then to the gate.

“He’ll be back,” Hershel softly said to Rick. “He knows to be back before dark so you won’t go looking for him.”

“What?” came Rick’s reply, it finally dawned on him how often his gaze had gone to the gate once the sun started its slow descent in the sky.

“Daryl. You keep looking out at the gate for him.” 

“Yeah, guess I do. I just worry when anyone goes out,” Rick tried to play his worry off to Hershel.

“I uhh, kind of heard you in your cell,” Hershel told Rick not looking up to meet his gaze. “It didn’t take much to figure out what was going on in there, I just didn’t know who you were with. When Daryl came out into the courtyard he looked like a deer caught in headlights when he saw me and high tailed it to the gate, then you came out right after him. That’s when I figured it out.” This time Hershel looked up at Rick trying his best to look serious and not grin, but Rick’s wide eyed look and the blush that crept up from his neck to the top of his head did him in. Hershel wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face when he saw the look on Rick’s face, nor could he keep the amusement out of his voice.. “Maggie told me about the game y’all played last night." The amusement left Hershel voice when he said, "Now I’ll admit it surprised me some, about you. I’m not going to judge you Rick. Maybe in the past I would have, but I would have been wrong for doing so.”

Rick tried to say something, but couldn’t get the words to form. He knew he had to look like a fish out of water the way he stood there opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

“I think we did a pretty good job today. I’m going to head in and get some dinner.” Hershel said to change the subject. “I expect you and Carl out here bright and early in the morning.” Hershel left to go into the prison, leaving Rick in the garden.

Rick looked over the beginning of the garden, thinking of what Hershel said, when he heard a commotion out towards the gate. He looked up and saw Carl opening the gate for his hunter, relief flooding through Rick. Rick stood there and watched the man walk towards the courtyard until he caught sight of Rick and changed direction to head over to the ex-deputy. It was almost dusk now, and no one other than Carl and Carol, who both were on watch, was outside of the prison. Rick felt his heart flutter at the sight of the hunter, eyes taking in his shape as he moved silently towards Rick, stopping in front of him. Gesturing towards the garden behind him, “What’s this?”

“Hershel and I started a garden today,” Rick explained. “I’ll tell ya about it at dinner. I was just heading into to eat. You must be starving since you skipped lunch.” Rick started to move around the hunter towards the prison until Daryl stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. Rick stopped and turned to face the younger man, waiting to see what Daryl had wanted.

Daryl hooked the fingers of his other hand into the loops of Rick’s jeans, moved closer to Rick and kissed him. Surprised, it took Rick a moment to respond and was soon into the kiss, sliding his hands around the small of Daryl’s back. Breaking the kiss, Daryl slid the hand from Rick’s chest up to his shoulder and then to the back of Rick’s neck, fingers playing with the curls at the base of Rick’s neck while he gently pulled Rick’s head to his until the foreheads touched. Rick could hear Daryl swallow, then take a breath like he was preparing to speak.

Daryl quietly said to Rick. “I’m gay. I tried telling ya last night, but was too scared to. When you said you were bi, I was shocked. Still didn’t think I had a chance with you. Tried to convince myself I heard wrong, and was even afraid you knew about me and was just saying that to fuck with me.”

“Daryl, I would never…” Rick started, but was interrupted by Daryl. “I know you wouldn’t. I really do, but after what my pa would do to me….” Daryl took a deep breath, and slowly released it. “Let’s go eat, and then talk more after dinner?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Daryl stepped back and removed his hands from Rick, breaking the hold Rick had around him. He reached for Rick’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze like he did earlier that day, turned and walked toward the prison. When he realized Rick hadn’t moved, called over his shoulder “ya comin?”

Thinking of the day he, Carol, T-Dog, and Daryl stood at the base of the guard tower and Daryl yelled that up to Glenn and Maggie, Rick laughed and said, “Not yet, but maybe later.” Rick wouldn’t have been able to see Daryl’s expression even if he had been turned toward Rick, but could imagine the look Daryl gave him. Daryl stopped for a minute, let out a huff and then continued into the prison, with Rick not far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the tag-along end note from Chapter 1. This site is just doing that to make me crazy, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m scared of everyone else findin’ out and hatin’ me for it. Ya know where I come from people like me were killed for likin’ another guy. My dad used to beat me for being gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the timeline found on The Walking Dead wiki (http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_TV_Show_Timeline), and made a spreadsheet to figure out how old Judith would be in the week or two after the 2nd attack by the governor (she's about 2 weeks old in this story based on the timeline), and approximately the month too. The turn started approximately Aug 2010, So it's late June 2011. Yes, I know I'm weird. :)

Hershel had just finished his meal and was the only one in the common room when Rick and Daryl came in. The two men joined Hershel once they got their food, and the three men spent time together to discuss the new garden, what types of vegetables to still plant and supplies that could be used if found on future supply runs. Thankfully, Georgia winters were mild and the frosts came later than other parts of the country. This meant they could still have a decent garden to harvest even though it was nearly the end of June before it was started.

“We’ve got an early day tomorrow, Rick. I’m goin’ to turn in.” Hershel said as he got up from his seat. Hershel stopped and looked at the two men, happy to see them finally figuring things out about each other. He wanted to say something to encourage to the two men, but thought best to keep his nose out of it. He smiled at them, gave a quick nod and hobbled his way to his cell. His crutches echoing in the prison.

Once they were sure Hershel was out of sight, Rick leaned over and gave Daryl a quick peck on his cheek. “I should turn in too. Hershel wants Carl and me up at dawn to work on the garden.” Rick didn’t make a move to leave though, just continued to get lost in Daryl’s sky blue eyes. “Hershel knows about us.” Rick finally broke the silence.

Daryl could feel his face getting red and looked down. “How?”

“He heard me. You know I wasn’t very quiet earlier today, so he figured I was doin’ something with someone in my cell. He didn’t realize it was you until you entered the courtyard,” Daryl looked back up at Rick with a panic on his face. Probably the same one Hershel saw earlier. Rick couldn’t help but chuckle. “He said he saw the look on your face, probably the same one you have right now. Then you high tailed it out to the gate and I walked out right after. He put two an’ two together.”

Daryl felt a panic build in him and had the urge to run, to leave the prison and not come back. 

Rick put a hand on the hunter’s shoulder as if he had read Daryl’s mind. Rick leaned toward him and quietly explained to the hunter, “Daryl, he is okay with it. He said in the past he would have been judgmental to us, but not know. I take that as we have his blessing.”

Daryl leaned into Rick’s touch, then moved closer to him, put his head on Rick’s shoulder and wrapped his arms round Rick’s waist. He buried his face in Rick’s neck and let out a big sigh. Rick moved the hand from Daryl’s shoulder and wrapped it around his hunter. “I’m scared, Rick. I’m scared of everyone else findin’ out and hatin’ me for it. Ya know, where I come from people like me were killed for likin’ another guy. My dad used to beat me for being gay.”

“You’re dad knew? Did Merle?”

“Yeah, they did. I was caught fuckin’ my boyfriend when I was 16. Pa beat me that night with his belt. Merle put my boyfriend in the hospital a few days later.” Rick wrapped his other arm around Daryl and held him. Daryl felt protected in Rick’s arms for the first time in his life. The love he felt in his heart for this man, the love he thought couldn’t be greater than what he felt doubled, no tripled. Daryl lifted his head and looked Rick in the eye. 

“I love ya, Rick,” he whispered. Giving Rick no time to reply--Daryl was sure he wouldn’t anyway--he kissed Rick. Not soft and gentle like their first kiss, but one full of the love Daryl felt for this man. He poured all the love he felt for his man into their kiss, their tongues tangled together. 

Rick finally broke the kiss and leaned over to Daryl’s ear, then whispered to his hunter, “I love ya too, Daryl. I’ve loved you for a long time. I’m scared too”

Daryl pulled back, eyes wide. “Why?”

“I was scared you would never love me,” he quietly told Daryl, moving a hand to Daryl’s hair, gently playing with the long strands on his neck. 

“Ain’t scared of anyone else knowin’ ‘bout us?”

“I’ve never hidden myself from anyone Daryl. I don’t care what others think. I already thought everyone knew about me anyway. Carol, Glenn, Maggie, and Carl know. Shane and my parents knew too. I’ve never hidden it, but I never brought it out for discussion out of respect for Lori. She never understood.”

Daryl removed his arms from Rick and backed up enough to break Rick’s hold on him, but he took Rick’s hands in his. He looked at Rick, confusion written all over his face.

“You’re parents knew? And they loved ya anyway?”

Yeah, they knew. They probably realized it long before I did, and they were okay with it. I wasn’t supposed to be allowed to date until I was 16, but since they had known Tracy since he was a baby, they allowed us to date once I turned 15. The only thing they were upset about was when I lost my virginity to him. They were still old fashioned in their belief I should wait until marriage to have sex. From then on, the two of us were never allowed to be alone together.” 

“How’d they find out?”

“I told them,” Rick replied with a laugh. “I told them everything, always did. I had a very open and honest relationship with them. And I was in love with him, so I thought they would understand. I planned on spending my life with Tracy. Lookin’ back now, I see how uncomfortable Tracy was with anyone knowing. We would go on dates in public, but he never allowed PDA. It was only when we were alone, like out on a deserted country road, or in his house when his parents were gone that he would hold my hand, kiss me, or…. You know, other things” Rick blushed and Daryl thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen and Daryl grinned.

“What?” Rick asked

“You’re blushin’ Grimes. It’s cute. You’re cute,” Daryl said to him as he leaned into kiss Rick again.

“I’m not cute,” Rick protested into Daryl’s mouth.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Daryl said and deepened his kiss on Rick. He tangled his hands into Rick’s dark curls pulling the leader closer. The two men moved as close as they could get. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl again.

They heard someone clear their throat and pulled apart quickly. Carol and Michonne stood at the entrance to the cells with grins on their faces as big as the Cheshire Cat.

“I see you two have talked,” Carol said, then giggled along with Michonne.

“Fuck,” Daryl said, embarrassed to have been caught.

“Please, not here,” Michonne said, barely able to hold back a laugh. Michonne headed towards the exit to the outside, stopped briefly to ruffle the hunter’s hair, “Get a room you two,” ducking to avoid the hunter's attempted swat, and left to take her turn on watch.

Carol walked over and sat down at the table the two men were at, grin still on her face.

“Shut up,” Daryl growled at her as he tried to keep the smile off his face, too embarrassed to meet her eye. She just raised an eyebrow at him, still grinning.

“I think I better turn in,” Rick said. “Dawn will be here way too soon.” He started to get up until Daryl grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, then let go. Rick stumbled and caught himself with a hand on the table, shocked at the hunter. He looked down at Daryl and gave him one of his beautiful smiles. He reached a hand up and gently touched Daryl on the side of his face, “Good night,” Rick said to him, then left and headed to his cell. 

Daryl finally peeked up at Carol through his bangs waiting for a comment from the woman. She reached out and placed a loving hand on the hunter’s arm. “Daryl, I’m so happy for the two of you. I won’t tease you. At least not tonight, but tomorrow is another story.” She patted his arm and got up. “I can’t sleep, so I’m going to take watch with Michonne. Go to bed and get some rest. Good night.”

“G’night,” replied the hunter. Before she was at the door, Daryl quietly said, “Thanks.” She stopped and turned to the hunter, smiled and gave him a short nod and left. Daryl headed to his cell, his heart happy and full of love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never had this before.”
> 
> Rick opened his eyes and looked over at Daryl, “had what?”
> 
> “This,” Daryl said motioning with the hand holding Rick’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to update this story at least once a week, but that went out the window quickly. I had surgery in late September, and the pain meds I was on resulted in a chapter that didn't make much since once I stopped taking them. Then a nice long bout of writer's block (my first of probably many to come) hit me with this one. I really struggled with this chapter, and finally today deleted at least a third of it and rewrote it. Still not really happy with it, but I think it's way better than what I had.

Carol entered the watch tower and walked over to stand by Michonne. The ladies stood there in comfortable silence while they looked into the darkness of the prison yard and forest. “Guess I owe you a Kit Kat bar when I find one,” Michonne broke the silence. Carol grinned, almost forgetting the bet they had. “Yup.” The bet was how long it would be before one of the women caught Daryl and Rick together, hopefully just kissing. Michonne had bet it would take at least a month and Carol had been sure it would be within a week or two. This was a bet Michonne really didn’t mind losing.

“The face on Dixon was priceless! It’s worth losing a chocolate bar.” Carol could hear the grin in Michonne’s voice. “I’m surprised they were out in the open though. Not like we all didn’t see it coming, except them of course.”

“I promised Daryl I wouldn’t tease him tonight, but tomorrow was no guarantee.”

“It might be nice if we wait a couple of days.” Michonne said. Both ladies turned to look at each other, and couldn’t help themselves. “Nawww,” both said at the same time and broke out into a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick had been working in the garden since a little past dawn with Hershel. Hershel was now in D block taking care of one of the Woodberry kids that had fallen and possibly sprained an ankle. Rick stood, stretched his aching muscles and brushed his wet curls from his forehead. It wasn’t even 10 am and the Georgia heat was in full force, with barely a whisper of a breeze. Rick reached for his bottle of water and drank heartily from it, then poured the rest of it over his head. 

“Ya look like a drowned rat,” Rick started at Daryl’s voice and turned to see his hunter standing behind him. “I’m gonna put a bell on you if you don’t stop sneakin’ up behind me,” he told the hunter with a grin. Daryl gave a quick laugh while his gaze slowly traveled over Rick, taking in the form fitting jeans, the defined muscular chest (Rick had removed his shirt a few hours ago), and the soaked curls now hanging back over Rick eyes. Daryl walked closer to Rick and casually brushed the curls off of Rick’s forehead. “I take that back, ya look more like a drowned poodle.” Rick gave a huff as he tried to appear offended.

“Ya need to take a break from the sun or ya gonna look like a lobster,” Daryl nodded his head towards the faint redness on Rick’s arms and shoulders. Rick looked down at his arms and nodded in agreement, “Yeah, we’re goin’ to need to look for sunscreen on our runs.”

“Never ate lobster before, might need to try it sometime,” Daryl deadpanned. Rick blushed, thankful for his already red face from the sun, while his mind went in the direction of the gutter. Rick was at a loss for words, and Daryl now looked amused to be the one to have made Rick speechless. “Gonna take watch. Thought you could have lunch up there with me,” Daryl told Rick, Holding up a bag. “Carol made enough for a small army.”

Rick grinned, “sounds good. See ya at lunch.” Rick wanted to reach out and hug Daryl, or better yet kiss him, but he knew the hunter didn’t want anyone else to know right now he was gay, so Rick felt it was safe to assume he wouldn’t be comfortable with any displays of affection in the open. Daryl was probably overwhelmed knowing Michonne, Carol, and Hershel knew about them. Rick also didn’t want Carl to learn his dad was interested in someone through the grapevine. So, Rick held himself in check and watched as the hunter headed to the tower, mesmerized yet again with how Daryl moved; graceful, rugged, masculine, and gentle all at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of hours went by was too fast for Daryl. Soon, Hershel and Rick would be taking a break for lunch and Rick would be joining him in the tower. Carol had given Daryl a bag with deer jerky, canned peaches, canned green beans, snack-size bags of potato chips, and a couple bottles of water for his lunch, knowing he wouldn’t eat if he had watch during lunch. Carol had packed enough food to easily feed four people. When Daryl had seen Rick in the garden while he was on the way to the tower for his watch, he decided to ask Rick to join him for lunch. Now that he had, and had a couple hours to think about it, he was nervous. Why he was nervous he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t unusual for the two men to hang out with one another during watch or to eat meals together.

Daryl paced the tower, trying to keep eyes on the area around the prison, but more often than not, he found himself looking down into the garden and watching Rick. As if Rick could feel Daryl watch him, he would look up and smile at the hunter, or give a quick nod before returning to work. Daryl also had time to think about the few people that knew about him and Rick, and their reactions. For probably the hundredth time in the last couple of days Daryl wished he was as confident as Rick was in his sexuality. 

Well, it wasn’t that Daryl wasn’t confident in his sexuality--he knew he was gay and hadn’t doubted that for years. He had never been interested in girls, specially the hookers Merle always insisted on getting Daryl for his birthday since the first one at 14. Most of them so wasted out of their mind he could get away with not having sex, or just getting a blow job once or twice. He had sex only once with one of the hookers. She was his 16th birthday present from Merle, and one that turned out not to be high. She was under orders from Merle to fuck Daryl--no blow jobs, no hand jobs. So Daryl fucked her doggy style while trying to imagine it was his boyfriend. Later that night he fucked his boyfriend trying to force the memory of the hooker out of his mind.

He was still scared how others would treat him, and now how Rick would be treated. And of course, there was Carl to think of, and how would he feel to know his dad was in a relationship not that long after his mother had died, and a relationship with a guy. Or worse, with Daryl. And of course this led to more things for Daryl to think about--was he and Rick now in a relationship? They had both confessed to loving one another, but was that enough? Would they make this known to their family? To the rest of the prison? Would Rick just want to fuck him and move on? 

Daryl was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Rick head up the stairs. He didn’t even know Rick was in the tower until Daryl turned and about plowed Rick over. Daryl reached out and caught Rick by the shoulders before he could fall. 

“Rick, man ya okay?” 

Rick, shocked he had caught the hunter off guard, reassured Daryl he was fine, and used the opportunity to wrap his arms around Daryl’s waist and pull him in for a quick kiss before Rick laid his head on Daryl’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of Daryl neck. Daryl wrapped his arms around the farmer and enjoyed the feeling of being held. Both men stood this way for several minutes until Daryl gently pulled back from Rick.

“Come on, man let’s eat. Ya gotta be starving.” Daryl moved away from Rick and grabbed the bag that had their lunch in it. He sat down crossed legged against the wall on the pile of blankets Maggie and Glenn kept in the tower and started removing the food items from the bag. Rick sat down next to Daryl and leaned against the wall. He watched while Daryl got their lunch ready.

“Ya weren’t kiddin’ when you said she made enough for an army.”

“She thinks I’m gonna starve to death if I skip one meal.” Daryl handed Rick a water bottle and some of the food. 

They talked about the garden, how well most of the Woodbury people were adjusting to the prison and anything else that came to mind as they ate. When they were finished, Daryl insisted Rick stretch out and rest. “It ain’t goin’ to hurt either you or Hershel not to be in the sun this time of day. It stays light long enough during the summer you both could skip working the hottest part of the day and work up to dusk.” Daryl mildly scolded Rick. Daryl was surprised when Rick didn’t argue, and instead stretched out on the blankets.

“Hershel said the same thing. I’m free for the next couple of hours, though I’m sure I can find something around the prison to keep me busy. Lord knows there is enough work to do ‘round here.”

“And there are enough folk here with the Woodbury people to take care of everything. You don’t need to do it all yourself,” Daryl replied to Rick. “It don’t hurt you to rest once in awhile.” Daryl looked down to where Rick was stretched out when he heard Rick laugh and saw an amused look on the farmer. “What?”

“Seems I’ve heard that speech before, but I’m usually the one givin’ it to you.”

Daryl huffed at Rick and knocked him gently in the side with his knee. He still sat crossed legged next to Rick. 

“Ya know, you could take a break and lie down here with me.”

“I’m supposed to be on watch for a few more hours,” Daryl replied as he got up and moved over to the other wall. He leaned with his back against the wall and crossed his arms. Now that lunch was over, Daryl was nervous again. “Just lay there and sleep or somethin.’

“Or something? Ya have any suggestions for the somethin’ part?” Rick rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head on his hand. “There are plenty of people working the fences right now, and you know we started a second watch up in the other tower today. Ya can take a break for awhile,” Rick said as he patted the area on the blanket next to him. “Just sit and talk for a bit. I won’t bite,” Rick grinned at Daryl.

Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick but moved to sit down next to him. He started to play with the tear on the hem of his pants and couldn’t bring himself to look at Rick.

Rick placed his hand over the hunters, “Daryl, I’m sorry. I’m being pushy and I’ll stop. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Daryl wanted more. He wanted Rick’s arms around him, wanted to kiss him and be kissed by him. It had been many years since he’d been intimate with anyone, and he wanted that with Rick, too--but he was scared. He wanted to say all this to Rick, but couldn’t get his voice to work.

Rick removed his hand from Daryl and rolled onto his back; his right arm behind his head and his left resting on his stomach. “I’ll just lay here and relax for awhile, unless you want me to leave. No pressure and I won’t be upset. Nothing has to change between us. It’s whatever you want, Daryl, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Daryl sighed and scooted down to where he was laying down on the blankets. He rolled over onto his left side facing Rick. He reached his right hand over to the one Rick had on his stomach and laced his fingers with Rick’s.

“I’ve never had this before.”

Rick opened his eyes and looked over at Daryl, “had what?”

“This,” Daryl said motioning with the hand holding Rick’s. “I mean, I had a boyfriend when I was a kid, but it was just hanging around each other unless we could find somewhere to fuck, and that was always real quick so we wouldn’t get caught. I lived with a guy for a few years when Merle was in prison. Even when we were in our place together, there weren’t no hand holdin’, not much kissin’, and no huggin’ or holdin’ each other. We’d fuck and go to sleep. After Merle got out, I couldn’t live with him no more. After that, it was just whenever I could find someone to hook up with, usually in an alley behind some bar. Where I grew up, men weren’t supposed to touch, they didn’t hug, and they never kissed. Just not use to this”

Rick thought over what Daryl had shared with him with a sadness. Rick and Lori had never been ones for a lot of public displays, but they were comfortable holding hands, or even quick kisses in public. In the beginning of their marriage, they were always touching in someway--a hand laid on a shoulder, a quick hug or kiss, a brush of a hand on an arm, a hand on a knee--something that always showed the other how they felt. Rick hoped in time to be able to show Daryl his feelings this way without the hunter always worrying about what others thought.

“You seemed pretty confident last night when you kissed me.”

“I just took a chance.”

Rick rolled over to face Daryl, “You can kiss me, hug me, and touch me whenever and however you want, Daryl. I’ll never push you away. It can be in front of others, or only when we are alone. I love you, Daryl and I want to show you how much I love you. If that means nothing more than this, I’ll be fine with it. I actually liked it that you pulled me in for that last kiss last night. That was a big turn on,” Rick grinned at Daryl. “Ya can do that again anytime you want.”

“Ya really liked that?” Daryl asked

“Yeah, I really liked it, and you shocked me by kissin’ me in front of Carol.”

Still holding Rick’s hand in his, he gently pushed Rick to get him to lie on his back and scooted closer to the farmer. Daryl hesitated for a moment, then surprised Rick by curling up onto his side, head resting on Rick’s shoulder. Rick slowly brought his right arm up and wrapped it around the hunter’s shoulder, the other hand still holding Daryl’s hand. He felt Daryl snuggle into him more and could feel the hunter start to relax.

“Feels good,” Daryl told him quietly.

Rick could feel his eyelids get heavy, but struggled not to fall asleep. It wasn’t until he realized Daryl had drifted off to sleep in his arms that he finally gave in and let sleep claim him.

This was how Maggie found them when she came to relieve Daryl from watch. She smiled as she watched the men sleep, snuggled together. She hadn’t missed the way Rick’s arm was wrapped protectively around Daryl, or their hands together resting on Rick’s stomach.

Quietly, she turned and descended back down the stairs as she decided to take her watch at the base of the tower, determined not to let anyone disturb the two men. She was happy to see them both finally getting some rest they both needed and deserved, and even happier to have found them together, asleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl dreams of Merle, then realized Maggie saw him and Rick sleeping together. 
> 
> I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle is being Merle in this chapter, so of course he calls Daryl a few names. Warning for the name calling.

Daryl’s pillow was moving and wouldn’t hold still. Up and down his head kept moving, until he tried to fluff it up some and heard a grunt. Opening his eyes, he realized his pillow was Rick, and he had fallen asleep with his head on his chest.

 

“Thought you were going to sleep the day away, Darlina,” Startled, Daryl looked up and saw Merle leaning against the wall of the watch tower.

 

“Merle?” he asked, confusion on his face. “How…”

 

“I’m a hauntin’ your dreams, baby brother. And by the looks of how cozy you and Officer Friendly are, I came in time. Thought Pa beat the queer out of you years ago.” Merle pushed off the wall and walked towards Daryl. Daryl was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. All he could do was watch as Merle got closer. “Looks like you and the pig need a lesson, boy,” he sneered at Daryl and started to kick Rick over and over in the side. Daryl still couldn’t move, and Rick didn’t even flinch and appeared to be sleeping through it.

 

“I knew you weren’t right in the head. First we find you fuckin’ a guy. And now, you're curled up in this fucker's arms like some pussy that needs protecting.” Merle stopped his kicking of Rick as he talked to Daryl. “I don’t know what’s worse, baby brother; you being a fag or gettin’ it from a pig.” Merle looked at Daryl and smiled. “I know how to fix it though. I’ll fix you for good this time Darlina.” Daryl watched in horror as Merle raised his booted foot over Rick’s head and stomped with all his force.

 

Daryl woke with his heart racing and shot up into a sitting position, sweat beaded on his forehead. He looked around and realized he was still in the guard tower with Rick, and Rick was still asleep next to him. He looked over to the wall where Merle was in his dream and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he didn’t see his brother. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, still trying to calm down from his dream when he heard someone coming up the stairs to the tower. Daryl looked up and saw Maggie enter.

 

Maggie looked surprised to see Daryl awake and smiled at him. “I came to wake Rick. Daddy’s lookin’ for him so they can start workin’ again.” Maggie’s smile faded from her face as she took in Daryl’s shaking hands and pale face. “Daryl, are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” was the reply.

 

“You don’t look fine,” she told him as she squatted down next to him. “Are ya comin’ down with something?” she asked as she placed a hand on his forehead. Daryl flinched at the touch and Maggie pulled her hand back, shocked. It had been a long time since Daryl flinched at her touch.

 

Daryl stood up and offered his hand to the young woman to help her up. As soon as Maggie was standing, he pulled his hand back and stepped back. “Ain’t you early for your watch?”

 

Maggie giggled, “no, it’s past two. I came up here to relieve you and found you and Rick sound asleep. You both looked so cute cuddled up together that I didn’t have the heart to wake you, so I took watch down by the door. I’m happy you two are finally together.”

 

“We ain’t together. I ain’t no fag,” Daryl growled at her and stormed out of the tower. Maggied watched him go. She turned toward Rick to wake him, and saw he was already awake, sitting up with his back to the wall, a look of hurt on his face.

 

“Rick, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset him.”

 

Rick stood up and moved over to the young woman, gently taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. “It’s okay, Maggie. He’s just….. We…”

 

“You don’t need to explain, Rick. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I just thought when I saw him curled up in your arms…It’s just you two already act like an old married couple, and when I found you two like this, I just assumed things. I’m really sorry Rick. I’ll apologized to Daryl when I see him again.”

 

Rick sighed, and ran his hands through his unruly curls. “This is just new for us. I don’t even know what this is. And Daryl, well he’s scared. Scared of what others will think. For now, just don’t say anything to anyone. We’re still trying to figure everything out ourselves.”

 

“I love you both and just want to see you happy.” Maggie walked over to Rick and gave him a hug. She pulled back and gave Rick a smile. “I won’t say a word to anyone. Oh and I’m supposed to tell you Daddy said it’s time to get back to work in the garden.”

 

Rick returned the smile, then headed out the tower to return to the garden. Over the next several hours, he kept thinking back to what Daryl had said to Maggie, to the panicked look on his face, and how he stormed out of the tower. He was, at first, hurt by Daryl’s reaction and his denial about them being together. But as he continued to till the soil and plant seeds and think over everything, he realized he had let go of the hurt feelings he had. “It’s going to be okay. He just needs some space.” he thought to himself. “He’ll see no one will think differently of him after he’s had time to think some. He’ll be okay in the morning.”


End file.
